


Lost Boys

by prfctdaze



Series: Bite Sized Fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Raphael at a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

> livejournal comment_fic fill for the prompt "Shadowhunters, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, 'Sleep all day. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die. It's fun to be a vampire.'"

Club music pulses as strobe lights paint the walls and writhing bodies in transcending blues and purples. Simon slowly weaves his way through the energetic dancers, his focus resolute on the bar stationed near the south entrance. Or, rather, the occupant of a stool at the end of the bar.

"There you are!" The cadence of his voice is a little higher and a lot louder than normal as he steps toward his target.

Raphael glances at Simon and frowns. "Yelling isn't really necessary," he whispers.

Simon's eyes widen as the softly spoken words easily cut through the thumping beat permeating the club. He wonders if he'll ever get used to having super vampire senses.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he mumbles.

"What are you doing here?"

Simon feels Raphael's impatience with him; the anger that simmers just below the surface. He knows Raphael views the release of Camille as a personal betrayal. But Simon also knows Raphael's death threats are as empty as his grave.

From the beginning Simon has been reading between the lines of the sarcastic quips and curious glances. The way Raphael rolls his eyes and shakes his head in resignation when Simon commandeers yet another of his jackets; the faint grin upon Raphael's lips when Simon studies himself in the mirror, admiring the cut and quality of material. 

Kind of like the way Raphael is looking at Simon now. 

"You like it?" Simon half turns like a runway model.

"I should. It's mine." 

A chill shoots through Simon's body at the possessive tone. Raphael is so different than anyone Simon has ever known. And not just because he's a vampire.

Simon's life experiences with guys usually involved his head being slammed against a locker or people-watching at a comic convention with a few equally nerdy friends. His limited experiences with the opposite sex included pining over Clary for years and a couple of one-offs. No one has ever accused Simon of being smooth in the romance department. 

"Dance with me." He reaches for Raphael's arm but is immediately shrugged off.

"No."

"Come on, Raphael. Just one dance."

"I don't dance. Especially not this kind," he says, waving his hand toward the revelers. "It's so..."

"Modern and hip and not at all your style?"

Raphael glares at him. "You seem to be rather fond of my _style_."

"Actually I do like your style. But you could lighten up a little. You know, _'Sleep all day. Party all night. It's fun to be a vampire.'_ Or something like that."

The blank stare that Raphael bestows upon Simon gives clear indication he has no idea what the hell Simon is talking about.

"You know, _Lost Boys_? It's a classic film from the 80's. No?" Simon shakes his head.

"I know you're about to be Homeless Boy."

Even Raphael can't say that with a straight face.

"Laughing at your own jokes. That's really lame, Santiago."

"Hmph," Raphael scoffs. 

Being a vampire brings out a daring side to Simon. Or maybe it's being near Raphael. Impulsively, Simon pulls Raphael to his feet. He straightens the lapels of the older vampire's jacket, raking his fingers down the expensive garment, and smiles a toothy grin.

"May I have this dance?"

"Oh, for God's sake." Raphael sighs. "Come here."

He leads Simon to the edge of the dance floor. Simon immediately begins to jerk his body, this way and that way. Raphael visibly cringes. 

"Stop."

Raphael places his hands on Simon's hips and he stills at once. They begin to slowly move in time to their own rhythm, oblivious to the riotous sounds around them. Simon pulls Raphael's body close and smiles.

"I'm still mad at you," Raphael murmurs into his dark hair.

"I know. But you'll forgive me."


End file.
